


Love Blossom

by lonelydistractions



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Singing, Song fic, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydistractions/pseuds/lonelydistractions
Summary: Seunggil waking up and making pancakes for Phichit and he accidentally reveals a secret talent he's been hiding from his boyfriend. (Song fic)





	1. Love Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi AO3,  
> This is lonelydistractions and this is my first fanfic on AO3. I'm generally not good at writing but sometimes come up with great ideas for stories so I thought why now write it this time??  
> Seungchuchu needs to be appreciated more and I hope this fic helps you guys love the ship more :) 
> 
> The song in this fic is K.Will - Love Blossom. Imagine the character singing in the fic has the same/similar voice to K.Will.  
> I hope you enjoy my story :)

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the curtains and slowly began to brighten the room. The window underneath was slightly open, leading a sweet cherry blossom smell to enter the room. Seunggil's eyes slowly and reluctantly opened to see his alarm clock.  
  
09:00  
  
It was early for the average person but by now Seunggil would normally have been in his local rink practising. He was so thankful for the short break he was given. Phichit was also luckily given a break by his coach and decided to fly over to Seoul. To him.  
  
Seunggil turned over in his bed and saw the beautiful sight in front of him. Phichit was lying in his bed, black hair askew, rosy cheeks with the most peaceful face as he slept. Still asleep, his body inched closer to Seunggil and one hand grabbed onto his t-shirt. He mumbled something in Thai but he couldn't understand it and snuggled further into the bed. Phichit was very much like those cute hamsters he had as pets.  
  
He could watch Phichit and never ever get bored. He was so beautiful and a new part of him would always get his interest. His rich brown eyes which he always drowned in, his brown skin which was kissed by the sun itself and his open, friendly personality which perfectly complimented his own quiet and reserved nature.  
  
He caressed Phichit's cheek and Phichit nuzzled into his hand, a small smile emerging on his face. A small blush crept onto Seunggil's face, always caught off by Phichit's actions. His blush then became a small smile as he unhooked Phichit's hand away from his tshirt and kissed it, gently placing his hand on the bed. As much as he'd love to stare at his beauty, he knew he should get up to make breakfast for them both. It'd be a nice start to their little break together.  
  
The bed creaked slightly as he got off and he staggered into the kitchen, yawning. He opened the kitchen windows, welcoming more of the cherry blossom smell into the apartment. His husky was still asleep in his bed and he made sure to fill his bowls of dog food and water ready for whenever he woke up. Opening the fridge and scowering the kitchen cupboard, he found enough ingredients to make American style pancakes.  
  
He turned on the radio to a random music station and began to sift the dry ingredients together. He separately mixed the wet ingredients and combined both wet and dry together, mixing them well to avoid lumps. He got the pan ready with a little butter and began to cook the little pancakes. Once got into the hang of things, he was enjoying cooking them with a small smile on his face and turned the radio up. A song he recognised began to play and he began quitely singing along to himself.  
  
([Turn on music now](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iRGOb6aKcgw))  
  
_The sweet morning breeze in my mouth_  
_With the sun shining over the white blanket_  
_Comes a ring that makes my heart flutter, could that be you?_  
_With the sound of a spoon of sugar, hello, hello_  
  
He became more confident and began to sing out loud to himself.  
  
_Spring comes, into this street_  
_Spring comes, into my heart_  
_Don’t know why I am so excited, oh_  
  
_Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_

* * *

  
An unknown noise could be heard outside of the bedroom and it was getting louder. Phichit slowly opened his eyes, still weary and dazed by sleep noticed the bed was cold and empty. Phichit was a morning person but loved morning cuddles so was disappointed when Seunggil wasn't right next to him. The bedroom door was wide open also. With nothing else to do, he thought it best to leave the bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he left the bed towards the pleasant noise in the kitchen.  
  
Walking into the open kitchen, he didn't expect to see this. Seunggil singing while making pancakes. He was singing out loud with such passion while focusing on the pancakes.  
  
_Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_  
  
He was actually slightly swaying side to side with the music. He looked so unusually carefree.  
  
Seunggil didn't know Phichit was standing there watching him sing out loud. When he noticed him standing there watching, he was shocked and wanted to stop singing because of embarrassment. Another spontaneous thought popped in his head.

He lifted the last batch of pancakes off the pan and quickly turned off the hob, left the spatula on the worktop and grabbed Phichit's hand towards him. Phichit wasn't ready for the sudden action and nearly tripped into Seunggil but Seunggil held his hip with his right hand firmly with his left holding his other hand ready to dance.  
  
Seunggil lead Phichit dancing around the kitchen in a simple dance and continued to sing for him.  
  
_Is this the street that I saw in my dream?_  
_Everywhere I walk with you is beautiful_  
_Every time I see you, I am surprised_  
_You couldn’t be any more beautiful_  
  
Phichit looked so beautiful and stunning in the morning and Seunggil sang and danced with so much love. Phichit was laughing and smiling as he continued to sing with a few spins and tricks throughout the improvised dance. The room smelt of freshly made pancakes and cherry blossom wafting from the open windows.  
  
_Love melts to the warm spring light_  
_Love blows in the rustling wind_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_the first thing that comes in my mind_  
_Is only you, only you, only you_  
  
_Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_  
  
They slowed their dance to simple slow dancing and they wanted to cherise the last moment of the song. Seunggil looked directly into Phichit's eyes, those chocolate eyes he truly could lose himself as he sang the last line of the song with such love...  
  
"그대가 나의 봄이죠."  
  
"You're my spring."  
  
Seunggil was a little out of breath due to singing so deeply but he didn't regret it. They were still stood together looking into each others eyes.  
  
Phichit laughed and said, "Since when we you ever going to tell me my boyfriend could sing so beautifully?"  
  
Seunggil replied "I-It just happened. It was a surprise...", he finished with a small smile.  
  
With a large smile on his face, Phichit leaned to lightly peck Seunggil's lips. "Well next time, tell me so I can film it and keep that forever."  
  
"I...I don't mind singing again...if it's for you."  
  
Phichit jumped and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you! We should totally post your singing on Instagram so I can tell everyone what a musical genius my boyfriend is." His smile was so wide and infectious.  
  
Suddenly, Seunggil's husky ran up to them, making them trip and licking them both. They landed with a thump and both were laughing and petting their beloved dog.  
  
"Well...we should get up and have some breakfast. I made some pancakes. American style."  
  
"Before we get up, can you promise me one thing?" Phichit asked, looking into Seunggil's eyes.  
  
"Can you promise to sing that song to me again?"  
  
"Anytime", he replied with a clear smile. He held his hand out for Phichit to get up from the floor and wrapped him in his arms.  
  
"You're my spring" he said with a bright smile and they let go of each other to enjoy the pancakes for breakfast with the love blossom leaving their mark on the apartment and the budding relationship of the two skaters in love.  


 


	2. Love Blossom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunggil lets Phichit record him singing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This is lonelydistractions back with the final part of this fic. Thanks to all the kudos and lovely comments, I managed to write a little more of this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it :)

"Is the camera in the right place?"  
  
"No, move it a bit to the left."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"A little more...perfect."  
  
The DSL camera was placed on the bookcase infront to them. Seung gil worried that it is a precarious position but as long as his husky didn't nudge the bookcase it'd be fine. Not taking the risk, he took the camera off the bookcase and simply placed it on the coffee table by the small sofa.  
  
"Why did you move it, it was in the  perfect place...", Phichit asked, annoyed because he was was adjusting the lamps by the bookcase.  
  
"I wouldn't want to stand all throughout the video." Seunggil bluntly said back. That was true, just because he agreed to this didn't mean he wanted to be feel more uncomfortable about this.  
  
"Help me move these lights closer to the table then." Together, they moved the lamps closer and after a few tries, the lighting was just right according to Phichit.  
  
Making themselves comfortable on the small cloth sofa, Phichit asked, "You sure you don't want to go on Instagram Live instead??"  
  
"No, I'm sure. Let's get this over and done with." He took a deep breath ready to sing. He was finding the song on his phone, when he felt a sweet peck on his cheek. His face flushed a red shade and he grabbed his phone ready for the music.  
  
"You can do it, good luck." Phichit pressed the camera and it began filming. A faint tap on his phone and the song began. For reassurance, he laced his fingers with his boyfriend.

[(Turn on music now)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRGOb6aKcgw)

  
_The sweet morning breeze in my mouth_  
_With the sun shining over the white blanket_  
_Comes a ring that makes my heart flutter, could that be you?_  
_With the sound of a spoon of sugar, hello, hello_  
  
_Spring comes, into this street_  
_Spring comes, into my heart_  
_Don’t know why I am so excited, oh_  
  
_Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_  
  
Seunggil started off singing somewhat shakily but managed to stabilise his voice and sing a bit louder for the camera. His grip of Phichit's hand tightened and in return he felt Phichit's thumb rubbing back in reassurance.  
  
_The sweet smelling spring wind streams_  
_The feeling of the sunshine on my cheeks is perfect_  
_Watching the white petals dance_  
_Walking with you, uh-huh ah-ha_  
_Spring comes, into this street_  
_Spring comes, between us_  
_Our flustered hearts rises, oh_  
  
_Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_  
  
  
Suddenly, Seunggil turned away from the camera facing Phichit and continued to sing to him. Phichit became abnormally flustered as his cheecks became a rosy red when Seunggil held both of his hands infront while singing and smiling.  
  
_Is this the street that I saw in my dream?_  
_Everywhere I walk with you is beautiful_  
_Every time I see you, I am surprised_  
_You couldn’t be any more beautiful_  
  
_Love melts to the warm spring light_  
_Love blows in the rustling wind_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_the first thing that comes in my mind_  
  
Seunggil had completed forgotten about the camera and was just staring into Phichit's rich brown eyes again.  
  
_Only you, only you, only you_  
_Petals like popcorn fly high_  
_If you tell me that you love me, I really melt_  
  
With every line, his face ever so slightly closed the gap between them.  
  
The timing was perfect. It was just Seunggil and Phichit, just the two of them and no one else there. The two of them with a blossoming love.  
  
_When the wind blows like today_  
_I go crazy all day_  
_Because I constantly think of you_  
   
With just one more line to say, he closed the gap with a simple kiss.  
  
_You’re my spring._  
  
They separated from the kiss, still in their little world, gazing intently with so much love for each other. Once he heard the small click of the camera, the spell was broken and now they were back to their sofa in front of the camera. Seunggil quickly covered his face with his hands in embarrassment of the whole situation.  
  
Phichit slowly removed each hand from his face, revealing his flustered face looking down in shame.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't be embarrassed, you were really brave to do this. Thank you. I know it's wasn't easy for you to do this so this means a lot." Phichit was smiling back at him so brightly  
  
Looking up towards him, he shyly replied, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. Seriously you don't need to worry about it. I'll edit it and post it on Instagram. You don't have to watch it ever if you really don't want to.  
  
Giving him a quick kiss, he took the camera leaving his boyfriend on the sofa. left the sofa.  
  
"Just relax for now."  
  
With a big exhale out, he lay down on the sofa, glad it was finally over. Surprisingly, his hands weren't shaking. Still running off the adrenaline of singing, his lips curved into a small smile and even let out  a small laugh.  
  
It wasn't as bad as he had anticipated and maybe, just maybe he might do it again if his singing makes Phichit smile and laugh again.  
  
  
  
**phichit+chu** @seung-gillee Love blossoms with the right song #boyfriend #loveblossom

**14,567 likes**

**v-nikiforov** SO ROMANTIC!!  <3 <3<3

 **yuuri-katsuki** Beautiful :)

 **christophe-gc** I wonder what happened afterwards... #sexytimes

 **yuri-plisetsky** Gross

 **JJleroy!15** Dude, what an amazing voice! We should collaborate sometime #jjstyle

 **otabek-altin** Great voice Seunggil :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :) Feel free to leave kudos and comment :) Thanks for taking the time to read this fic ♡  
> I have other ideas for fics but I've got exams coming up so I'll probably write something afterwards, probably something longer. Thanks again <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and feel free to write comments below :)
> 
> I really do thing Seung Gil has an amazing singing voice but he's too shy about it :)
> 
> English translation of Love Blossom's lyrics are from this website: http://www.kpoplyrics.net/k-will-love-blossom-lyrics-english-romanized.html


End file.
